<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Unova Chat by Ghost_Type_and_Metal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242636">That Unova Chat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Type_and_Metal/pseuds/Ghost_Type_and_Metal'>Ghost_Type_and_Metal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Black &amp; White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 &amp; White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 &amp; White 2 Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Language, a few headcanons might creep in, as might a few supernatural elements because why not, chatfic, gameverse, iris does everything she can to suppress drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Type_and_Metal/pseuds/Ghost_Type_and_Metal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HumanSharpedo: Look what I found.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: What did you find, Marlon?</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: www.pikastream/sports/mantinesurf/winterulaulachampionship.pkmn</p><p> </p><p>Mr_Clay: Oh god. Oh god. </p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: That... isn’t... who I think it is... right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: That Unova Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>DRAGONPRINCESS created That Unova Chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>DRAGONPRINCESS added Mysterystory, Lady~Sleep, MaskOfIce, REDGUY, blueguy, GreenGuy, /Electrifying/, and 12 others to That Unova Chat</em>
</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: Hello everybody! This is the Unova League Chat! I will be your host for the chat, accompanied by the awesome moderators @Mysterystory, @Lady~Sleep, @Kickass, and @MaskOfIce! Be civil, but most of all...</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: HAVE FUN!!!</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: Oh hey guys.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: Hey there.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: Look what I found.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: What did you find, Marlon?</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: www.pikastream/sports/mantinesurf/winterulaulachampionship.pkmn</p><p> </p><p>Mr_Clay: Oh god. Oh god.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: That... isn’t... who I think it is... right?</p><p> </p><p>Rox’n’Roll: Who else would ever be caught dead with hair like A Flock Of Wingulls?</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: ...fair point.</p><p> </p><p>Rox’n’Roll: also how on Earth does the water not mess that ludicrous ‘do up?</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: If you’d spent years as the League’s treasurer you’d know. The League spent more on hair gel than on Max Restores.</p><p> </p><p>Rox’n’Roll: I can believe it.</p><p> </p><p>Greenguy: Wait is that—</p><p> </p><p>blueguy: can’t be.</p><p> </p><p>REDGUY: Grimsley???</p><p> </p><p>Greenguy: This</p><p> </p><p>blueguy: is</p><p> </p><p>REDGUY: UNBELIEVABLE.</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: You’re in the chat too?</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: I also put in Lenora, Grimsley, Alder, and Rosa.</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: great.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: What’s wrong?</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: You’re asking. I haven’t watched that video, but...</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: I don’t think he’ll be very happy.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: Are you kidding me? He’s legitimately really good! Placed a close second behind The Boss, and The Boss is a level in and of himself.</p><p> </p><p>Rox’n’Roll: Plus, this is moot.</p><p> </p><p>Rox’n’Roll: It’s high daytime in Alola, this will probably be buried under piles of texts by the time he actually wakes up.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: Fair point.</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: I’m not even that surprised.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: waitwhat?</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: I’ve known the guy for longer than almost anyone in the League, and he’s a total mystery even to me. Hell, I don’t even know how old he is. Mantine surf competitions rank comparatively low in the list of potential oddities.</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: Wait there’s also Alola’s Champion in the competition!</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: Yeah, competing as SUN. Placed fifth this time, he normally does a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: I knew he Mantine surfed, but he’s better than I thought.</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Seems to be a pretty popular fad in Alola.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: and not only. The former Hoenn Champ is trying to organize a Hoenn Cup and it’s working.</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Which one?</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Champion I mean.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: Anna May Maple.</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: A.M.? She’s a Mantine Surfer as well?</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: She and Brawly are some of Hoenn’s pros. I’d say, Brawly still outclasses her, but she’s getting pretty good.</p><p> </p><p>HumanSharpedo: I’m seriously considering taking it up myself.</p><p> </p><p>REDGUY: Great. First it’s acting that draws away several of our guys, now Mantine Surfing.</p><p> </p><p>MaskOfIce: hey I’d like to remind you I’m in the Elite Four now. And acting. Also, you’re one to speak, Chili.</p><p> </p><p>FirstCitizen: It’s still a weird idea to get used to. You being in the Elite Four and all.</p><p> </p><p>REDGUY: that was actually more of a jab at Rosa.</p><p> </p><p>Lady~Sleep: Rosie? She and Grimsley virtually chased each other out of the League. They’re both dear friends of mine, but you don’t want to see them in the same place. <em>Ever</em>.</p><p> </p><p>REDGUY: wait what?</p><p> </p><p>Rosie: Guess there’s no point in hiding it.</p><p> </p><p>Rosie: I fired him because his schedule demands were outrageous, and because we plainly couldn’t stand each other; the whole ordeal soured me on the red tape involved in Championship, and stressed me to no end. So I decided acting was a better idea.</p><p> </p><p>Rosie: I’m pretty sure I overreacted, but he kind of got on my nerves to begin with, and my judgement was probably less-than-impartial.</p><p> </p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: Enough of this kind of things. I made the chat so that we could chat and get along. I was not around when that atomic drama bomb unfolded, and I want to hear absolutely none of it.</p><p> </p><p>FirstCitizen: My granddaughter is right. Drama belongs somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>FirstCitizen: I kind of miss the League of a few years ago.</p><p> </p><p>SavedByTheBell: Lenora could provide a greater challenge than I could ever dream with the same level caps. I think I still get nervous when facing a Watchog to this day.</p><p> </p><p>SkeleMom: haha thanks! Watchog thanks you too.</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: Drayden is right.</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Yes. Remember all the stuff the five of us would get up to?</p><p> </p><p>Lady~Sleep: How could anyone forget. Remember when the Spooky Twins managed to make you faint in fear?</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Unfortunately. How did they pull that one off???</p><p> </p><p>Mysterystory: Never question those who wield the shadows. Or those who can harness the power of spirits and fae, for that matter.</p><p> </p><p>Kickass: Suppose it’s as good an answer as any.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Character List:<br/>1. DRAGONPRINCESS: Iris<br/>2. Mysterystory: Shauntal<br/>3. Lady~Sleep: Caitlin<br/>4. MaskOfIce: Brycen<br/>5. Kickass: Marshal<br/>6. REDGUY: Chili<br/>7. Greenguy: Cilan<br/>8. blueguy: Cress<br/>9. SkeleMom: Lenora<br/>10. PaintItGreen: Burgh<br/>11. /Electrifying/: Elesa<br/>12. Mr_Clay: Self-explanatory<br/>13. ~Soaring~: Skyla<br/>14. FirstCitizen: Drayden<br/>15. HumanSharpedo: Marlon<br/>16. SavedByTheBell: Cheren<br/>17. Rox’n’Roll: Roxie<br/>18. Alder: Self-explanatory<br/>19. Rosie: Rosa<br/>20. ManOhMan: Self-explanatory<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Sleep and Movies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ManOhMan: ...You guys remembered me.</p><p>ManOhMan: It’s stuff like this that, despite everything, manages to make me smile.</p><p>DRAGONPRINCESS: But of course!</p><p>ManOhMan: As a small thank you, here’s a view of Malie by night.</p><p>ManOhMan: [malie.img]</p><p>Mysterystory: Wow! </p><p>Lady~Sleep: It’s a corner of Johto!</p><p>ManOhMan: Basically. </p><p>Kickass: What time is it even over there?</p><p>ManOhMan: 3:52 AM. </p><p>ManOhMan: What nickname is it even over there?</p><p>Kickass: ...touche.</p><p>Kickass: I had no better ideas.</p><p>ManOhMan: Just go with “Marshal”. Trust me.</p><p>Kickass changed his name to Marshal</p><p>Marshal: Better?</p><p>ManOhMan: Better.</p><p>Marshal: What are you doing awake at 4 AM? </p><p>ManOhMan: Same as every night.</p><p>ManOhMan: You know me well enough to know I‘m not exactly the type who sleeps at 9 PM.</p><p>Marshal: Not healthy. People shouldn’t sleep at absurd hours.</p><p>ManOhMan: I’ve had this sleep schedule for longer than you’d think. I’m perfectly fine sleeping at what you define as “absurd” hours.</p><p>Marshal: If you say so...</p><p>Mysterystory: Is it just me or this is starting to seem just like old days?</p><p>Mysterystory: Like when the four of us would just... sit at a table and play cards or some board game and talk about stuff and joke around. </p><p>Lady~Sleep: It was always in the evening though.</p><p>Lady~Sleep: with the two of you nocturnal folk just up, me just about ready to go to sleep, and Marshal and whoever was the Champion generally thinking about one last training session in the day.</p><p>Mysterystory: When are you ever not sleeping, Cait?</p><p>Lady~Sleep: When battling, or eating, or swimming. </p><p>Lady~Sleep: That’s pretty much it. </p><p>Lady~Sleep: How on earth do you and Grimsley function on that kind of sleep schedule?</p><p>Mysterystory: I get the best ideas in the dead of night, staring out the window with Unova’s immensity before my eyes.</p><p>ManOhMan: I just function on that sleep schedule, and I’ve gotten tired of being questioned about it all the time.</p><p>Marshal: Yep. Like old days. Arguing about sleeping.</p><p>FirstCitizen: Why do you guys always bicker about that, of all things? That’s something I never really understood.</p><p>Marshal: I’m the only one here who sleeps like a normal person.</p><p>Marshal: First are our vastly conflicting habits: Shauntie hardly ever sleeps, Grimsley sleeps during the day, and Cait sleeps… always. Then, the League building is designed so that anyone can wake up anyone by so much as sneezing loudly in the common room. Lastly, there was always at least one person asleep whenever we had a challenger.</p><p>Alder: …which is why I had that giant bell installed in the first place. </p><p>Lady~Sleep: I want to know who the degenerate who stuck the bedrooms right above the common room is. And then force them to sleep up there for a week while Metagross causes ruckus in the common room.</p><p>ManOhMan: How’s Brycen doing in the League?</p><p>Marshal: Pretty well. He keeps on insisting we find someone else for the spot quickly, but I don’t think he’s being that serious.</p><p>Lady~Sleep: You know him, you can’t ever tell if he’s serious or not.</p><p>Marshal: And he sleeps when the League is semi-closed, for a change. </p><p>Mysterystory: Are you sure? I actually run into him a lot when I’m holed up in the common room at whatever hour. </p><p>MaskOfIce: That’s the only time to practice roles I have.</p><p>Marshal: as long as you’re awake at 8 AM I don’t care. </p><p>MaskOfIce: For a change, this time I’m playing a hero.</p><p>ManOhMan: Do tell, that’s quite unusual.</p><p>MaskOfIce: I’ve been cast as Dr. Van Helsing. </p><p>ManOhMan: oh man…</p><p>MaskOfIce: What?</p><p>ManOhMan: And what are you supposed to do in the movie?</p><p>MaskOfIce: Kill vampires, what else?</p><p>ManOhMan: How?</p><p>MaskOfIce: …Stakes, fire, silver… the usual fare.</p><p>ManOhMan: Who are the other actors?</p><p>MaskOfIce: This is supposed to be hush-hush for the most part.</p><p>ManOhMan: I can tell you from ample personal experience—the League does not rat out important secrets.</p><p>MaskOfIce: Fine… Rosa plays Lucy, Sabrina is Mina, the other roles are still up in the air but I’m pretty sure Harker is going to be played by Peter, and Holmwood by Fabio, why?</p><p>ManOhMan: And for once, someone realises that Lucy is supposed to come across more innocently than Mina… </p><p>ManOhMan: Is it relatively faithful to the source material?</p><p>MaskOfIce: For the most part, yes. The only noticeable deviations are the killing methods. For one, a stake has to be silver-tipped to be deadly in this.</p><p>ManOhMan: I must say, these days I generally find the genre either very tiresome or very funny, but this seems legitimately promising. </p><p>MaskOfIce: The only problem is that we’ve had two Draculas walk out already. I’m afraid they’ll decide that maybe no, I’m not gonna get to play a good guy this time either.</p><p>ManOhMan: Do you like playing villains?</p><p>MaskOfIce: I only played villains for a long time. Then came Full Metal Cop. Being the hero is fun, sometimes. But I suppose I look too intimidating… Plus I’ve always wanted to play Van Helsing in something.</p><p>ManOhMan: Why?</p><p>MaskOfIce: I found him to be the right mix of “fights for good” and “batshit crazy”. Plus, who doesn’t want to play a vampire hunter?</p><p>Mysterystory: Guys. I found something really interesting in the League library.</p><p>Mysterystory: [dorothealantchampionshipwinner.img]</p><p>ManOhMan: Dorothea! </p><p>ManOhMan: Champion Dorothea!</p><p>MaskOfIce: Alder’s predecessor, right?</p><p>ManOhMan: Yes.</p><p>Lady~Sleep: Wow… I am familiar with pictures of her in her old age, but I didn’t imagine her to be that beautiful in her youth. She kind of looks like Dahlia. </p><p>Mysterystory: This picture is of such historical significance! It’s an official championship photo! And it was previously thought lost! It’s one of the oldest surviving Championship pictures!</p><p>ManOhMan: I’m kind of tired right now. Good day to you all.</p><p>Mysterystory: Talk to you tomorrow!</p><p>Lady~Sleep: See you!</p><p>Marshal: Sleep well!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Character List:</p><p>1. DRAGONPRINCESS: Iris<br/>2. Mysterystory: Shauntal<br/>3. Lady~Sleep: Caitlin<br/>4. MaskOfIce: Brycen<br/>5. Kickass: Marshal<br/>6. REDGUY: Chili<br/>7. Greenguy: Cilan<br/>8. blueguy: Cress<br/>9. SkeleMom: Lenora<br/>10. PaintItGreen: Burgh<br/>11. /Electrifying/: Elesa<br/>12. Mr_Clay: Self-explanatory<br/>13. ~Soaring~: Skyla<br/>14. FirstCitizen: Drayden<br/>15. HumanSharpedo: Marlon<br/>16. SavedByTheBell: Cheren<br/>17. Rox’n’Roll: Roxie<br/>18. Alder: Self-explanatory<br/>19. Rosie: Rosa<br/>20. ManOhMan: Self-explanatory<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>